Kokoro Kiseki The Lambda Organ
by KIRAyuki
Summary: After the death of her twin brother the chemist RIn Kagamine decides to create a lifefirm. He won't wake up. Based on the song. One-Shot.


**Kokoro Kiseki ~ Lambda Organ**

Rin Kagamine 's lost brother haunted her memories. She was a chemist known as the genius who created the "Nameless Lambda Organ" virus or as a girl who spent her entire short life in a bacteria -free laboratory. She miraculously survived the accident that took her twin's life. "Why did Len have to be the one who died why not me? I don't want to be alone." She had said to herself that day. She then decided to make a new "brother" to spend the rest of her time left with.

She only wished Len could've been at her side. They had been 1+1=1. They were twins who both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They had loved to sing and play together when they were young. But one accident had ended all of that.

After many years of experimenting she was experiment on if the thing she created was truly "human" and if it was what kind of "human" would it be. Though she soon realized time was running short. She was constantly ill, coughing up blood. She hadn't much time to find a way to awaken her "brother". She didn't understand though. Simulations showed he should be waking up by now. He was fully grown and showed some signs of brain activity. What was missing?

She now sits in front of the bio-canister that hold's her brother. His skin was a sickly pale and he was nothing but skin and bones. His blue hair flowed in the liquids of his canister. She faced away from him and soon spoke. "Hey, do you understand how I feel? … I'm so tired." She sighed. "Why was I so different for other humans? If I became the same as them would this sadness go away? "She paused for a second letting her thoughts wander to the being in the Bio-canister. "I wanted to see his smile. I wanted to touch his blue hair and cut it for him. I wanted to talk with him, laugh with him, and live with him. But it looks like my time is up."

The vector he was in sustained him. It supported is growth and developed his immune system and maintained his body. Anything you put in there would simply decompose and become nutrients to help his growth.

She scientist removed her clothing and let it slide to the floor she then climbed into the bio-canister realizing she was the program that would wake him up. She held him in her arms for what was the first and last time. Her body slowly decomposed. _Ah, it's so warm. This is the first time I nestled close to someone and went to sleep with them…Thank you and, I'm sorry. Good night my--_ Were her final thoughts before her body melted into nothing.

The visitors who came to Professor Kagamine's laboratory never saw the chemist again. What they found in the laboratory were a few samples of bacteria and a boy in a boy sleeping in a bio-canister. After reading her will they decided to leave everything as it was.

The biggest mysteries included the whereabouts of Rin Kagamine and, the existence of the blue haired boy who did not seem human, but those mysteries became untouchable and were locked away forever.

Then a few hundred years passed.

Kaito's eyes shot open and memories of the blonde haired girl filled his head. Tears flowed from his eyes. He could do nothing to stop them. "Why am I shaking?" asked as his heart beat became faster. _Is this what you left behind? Your Kokoro. _

_This Kokoro you gave me is a mystery. It is Kokoro of joy and a Kokoro of sadness. This mystery you gave to me, it's feeling are infinite. Why is it so deep and full of pain?_

He finally realized the reason he was born as her memories of loneliness filled him to the brim. Being alone is so sad. _I was created to save you from all your loneliness. You called out to me for help. _

The miracle that woke him up was Rin's calls for help. Though she was missing from his life. Now all he wanted was to tell her the words he felt. He was so lonely and only wished she was there.

One day he sat in front the bio-canister he once lived in and touched his hands to the cold glass. "I will fill up my heart and give it to you with my singing voice and the Kokoro you gave to me."

He could hear her voice singing with him the word the both felt. "Arigatou! Arigatou! For the wonderful gift you've given me! Arigatou! Arigatou!"

Kaito sang as his heart spilled out he wondered if she heard him. "Thank you for all that you've given me!"

In the bio-canister the chemist began to recompose.

"Arigatou! Arigatou! For bringing me into this world!" He sang stronger and with more emotion than before.

She climbed out of the canister. "Arigatou! Arigatou! For the miracle you gave me!"

Kaito held her warm body in his arms as they sang together. "Arigatou! Arigatou! For all the days we will spend together! Arigatou! Arigatou! We will sing for all eternity!"

Rin Kagamine was no longer alone. She and Kaito sang for all eternity away from the rest of the world. They're voices filled the lab they called home. Nothing could separate the chemist and the life form she had created. The Kokoro was truly a Miracle.

Lambda - The 11th letter of the Greek alphabet.

Kokoro - The Japanese word for heart. It is being used like the name of a computer program.


End file.
